Steven Cottle
Steve Cottle, Jr. (b. May, 1980), dedicated to the preservation of vintage comic strips, is also known as Mr. ilovecomix. In 2008, he founded the I Love Comix Archive and began to recruit vintage comic strip collectors as contributors, noting, "This is a collaborative effort to save and digitize old newspaper comics.""How to add your newspaper comic collection to the ilovecomix archive" Password: "ilovecomix" By filling in the gaps in runs of strips with a variety of contributors, the I Love Comix Archive already stands as the major online database displaying both familiar and obscure newspaper comic strips of the 20th century.I Love Comix Archive Cottle is constantly adding comic strips, and by 2011, he had acquired more than 130,000 images, including Sunday strips, daily strips and newspaper clippings with biographical information about cartoonists, plus 374 ads featuring comic strips.Steve Cottle Yahoo! Group A resident of Birmingham Alabama, Cottle stated his mission in March 2009: :I have opened up the ilovecomix archive site to anyone who wants to add their newspaper images to the archive. The archive was designed to help save our collection for others to view it and provide a very nice image hosting site.I Love Comix: Freckles and Friends Vintage variety On June 4, 2009, Cottle moved his Archive to SmugMug, a paid digital photo sharing site. To cover the costs of SmugMug, Cottle asks for donations. This site enables Cottle to display the comic strips in slide shows, full resolution, original publication date information and a variety of sizes: small, medium, large, XL, X2, X3, original. The functions make it possible to read one daily strip after another in quick succession (as fast as one second or less) by simply positioning the cursor on one button and clicking when ready. Cottle aims to bring comic strip collectors together, as he noted: :I started my site over a year ago, and it has grown so big now that I am currently trying to recruit vintage comic collectors to help me with the project. I love vintage comics, and I want all of the old stuff to be preserved for future generations to come to love forever. I also want to eventually add bio info on the strips as well as on the artists.Forbidden Planet International Cottle determined that strips in the Archive would have a cut-off point at 1990 since strips after that time are still publicly available. The Archives' Gallery is arranged with alphabetical sub-categories. The "C" sub-category, for example, begins with The Captain and the Kids and Captain Midnight. Color strips in the Gallery include: *''Alley Oop'' *''Barney Google'' *''Boots and Her Buddies'' *''Buck Rogers'' *''The Bungle Family'' *''Dick Tracy'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''Freckles and His Friends'' *''Fritzi Ritz'' *''Gasoline Alley'' *''Li'l Abner'' *''Little Nemo'' *''Moon Mullins'' *''Pogo'' *''Smilin' Jack'' *''Tarzan'' *''Terry and the Pirates'' *''Tillie the Toiler'' *''Toots and Casper'' *''Winnie Winkle'' *''The Yellow Kid'' References External links *Kickstarter: Historic Newspaper Comics Collection *I Love Comix Blog *Tumblr: I Love Comix *Instructions on adding to the Archive (password: ilovecomix) Category:American curators Category:Cartooning museums Category:Living people Category:People from Alabama